Warrior ceremony
A warrior ceremony is a ceremony in which an apprentice finally gets their warrior name and becomes a full fledged warrior of their Clan. Process An apprenticeship usually lasts six moons or more. Once a mentor is satisfied with their apprentice's progress and skills, they recommend them to the leader of the Clan. Then, the apprentice must pass an assessment, in which their abilities as a warrior are checked. In cases when the apprentice has just made an important contribution to the Clan, the leader may decide that there is no need for an assessment (i.e. Firepaw after saving the kits, Brackenpaw after fighting courageously in a battle or Thistlepaw after fighting a dog ). If the Clan Leader is satisfied, they call a Clan Meeting and call the apprentice forward. The following words are used, by tradition: :Leader:'' I, (Leader), leader of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend (him/her) to you as a warrior in (his/her) turn.'' :Leader:'' (Apprentice), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?'' :Apprentice'': I do.'' :Leader'': Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. (Apprentice), from this moment you will be known as (new warrior name). StarClan honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full warrior of (Clan).'' The leader rests their muzzle on the apprentice's head, and the apprentice licks the leader's shoulder. The rest of the Clan then greets the new warrior by calling them by their new name. The warrior will sit a silent vigil guarding the camp that night, except if that is not possible (such as Squirrelflight's ceremony, when the Clan did not have a camp, and the task of exploring the lake was assigned). Virtues During the apprentice's warrior ceremony, two major virtues of the apprentice are listed; the first is usually (but not always) courage. Some examples of virtues (and the warriors they described): *Bravery - Berrynose, Bluestar, Cherrytail, Cinderheart, Dustpelt, Firestar, Graypool, Graystripe, Lilyheart, , and Thistleclaw *Courage - Brambleclaw, Briarlight, Brokenstar, Cloudtail, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, Raggedstar, Rockshade, Sandstorm, Sharpclaw, Snookthorn, Sorreltail, Sparrowpelt, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Stick, Willowbreeze, and Yellowfang *Cleverness - Willowbreeze *Dedication - Lilyheart *Determination – Brackenfur, Cinderheart, Graypool, and Squirrelflight *Energy - Bouncefire *Enterprise - Dovewing *Enthusiasm – Berrynose, Cherrytail, Spiderleg, and Tinycloud *Fighting Skill - Thistleclaw and Brokenstar *Forethought – Brackenfur *Honesty – Dustpelt *Independence – Cloudtail *Initiative - Poppyfrost *Intelligence – Dovewing, Honeyfern, Leafstar, Snookthorn, Thornclaw, Tinycloud, and Yellowfang *Kindness - Honeyfern *Loyalty – Bouncefire, Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Ivypool, Leafstar, Thornclaw, and Whitestorm *Patience – Sorreltail *Skill – Stick *Skill in Battle – Lionblaze and Raggedstar *Speed - Willowbreeze *Spirit – Sandstorm and Briarlight *Strength – Bluestar, Firestar, Graystripe, Rockshade, Sharpclaw, and Sparrowpelt *Thoughtfulness - Hollyleaf *Warmth - Graypool *Wisdom - Whitestorm Dying Apprentice Ceremony When an apprentice is on the verge of death and has proven themself to be worthy of a warrior name, there is a special ceremony used so that the apprentice may take a warrior name to StarClan. :Leader: I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/She) has learned the warrior code and given up (his/her) life in the service of (his/her) Clan. Let StarClan receive (him/her) as a warrior. (He/She) will be known as (new name). See Also *Apprentice *Elder *Warrior *Mentor *Ceremonies References and Citations }} de:Kriegerzeremonieru:Посвящение в воителиnl:Krijger ceremonie Category:Ceremonies